1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle-type sunroofs or similar type closures for openings formed in a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to folding sunroofs which are slidable between open and closed positions and are completely removable from the vehicle top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the vehicle sunroof art there are known examples of retracting and folding sunroofs utilizing fabric covers. While these roofs often provide an advantage over rigid panel retracting sunroofs in that they provide an increased opening of the vehicle roof structure, no provision is made for the removability of the fabric top or the direction of air flow over the retracted fabric. As a result there are accumulated bunches of folded fabric at the rear end of the vehicle roof. This accumulation of fabric, and the attendant sunroof structures, decreases the available roof opening, exposes the fabric to wind force degradation during high speed motoring, and may cause unwanted noise.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,378 issued in 1972 to Sutren discloses a retractable folding sunroof having alternate free and guided roof bows connected through a torsion arm and slide-block mechanism. A reduction-geared motor, carried by the front header of the retracting roof, drives a pinion along a toothed, fixed side rail for movement of the roof. Seating of the front header to effect closure thereof is accomplished through downward extending side rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,196 issued in 1980 to Mocelin discloses a retractable folding sunroof mounted on surved bows and being driven by a reduction geared motor carried by the retracting front header. An eccentric cam assembly is spring loaded to affect seating of the front header during closure of the roof.
Neither of these folding roofs provides for removal of the roof panel or a wind deflector assembly to prevent air flow over the retracted fabric. Further, due to the aforementioned increased opening of the vehicle roof structure, a large wind deflector blade is necessary to provide adequate wind deflection over substantially the entire roof. Such a large wind deflector blade may be esthetically unappealing if allowed to retract into the vehicle passenger compartment and functionally undersirable if left above the vehicle roof skin at all times.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems of fabric accumulation by providing for removal of a retracting folding fabric roof panel at the option of the vehicle operator. All drive means for retraction of the folding roof panel are located in a fixed roof frame structure affixed to the vehicle so that the fabric panel may be removed therefrom and folded for storage away from the vehicle roof. Further, a wind deflector is incorporated within the roof structure to automatically deploy from a concealed position during roof opening to guide air flow over the vehicle passenger compartment and the accumulated retracted fabric, thereby reducing passenger discomfort caused by air flow into the passenger compartment and reducing air flow into the retracted and retained fabric to reduce noise and fabric wear.